Wicked Tease
by snowingstone
Summary: What if Yumi and every one graduated that the same time but Yumi already knre Rei and Yoshino, but no one else in the Council? What if Sachiko and Yumi had a chance encounter one night in a Lesbian Bar? Strong Language and sexuality advisory.
1. Chance Encounters

**Hello there guys. I had this idea hit me and i wanted to share it you all. As i have said Unseen and I are on vacation but golly I love playing with Sachiko's head. Its just easy. I hope you wont be too angry with me for teasing the poor girl.**

**~Snow**

* * *

**"Cant believe** you brought me to this…" Sachiko looked around before continuing, disgust written across her usually calm and unreadable features.

"Wonderful, lovely, oh wait, vibrant establishment," supplied her companion laughing at her discomfort. Sei's eyes roamed the crowed and finally landed on the object of her desire. She turned to the young girls and simply shook her head. The loose medium haircut shook and the bangs swayed in to her eyes in an enticing manner. Well enticing to most… Before Sachiko could retort she huffed to silence, then saw her Onee-sama heading towards her and Sei.

"Hello there gorgeous," Yoko said to Sei and threw her arms around her. Sachiko gapped at Yoko in bewilderment.

"Sachiko, Your speech was wonderful today. Valedictorian at Lillian," Yoko shook her head, "Happy Graduation."

"Thank You, Onee-sama," pitched Sachiko as she found her voice. "However I did not this that Sei was going to bring me …here for graduation. I'm… out of place here," Sachiko admitted and Yoko laughed. Yoko knew that was the upbringing in her saying this place sucks like a black hole.

Before Yoko could respond and Sachiko had a chance to continue Sei pulled Yoko to the dance floor. Sachiko yet again felt her jaw hit to floor. She took a deep breath, steeled her nerves and walked to the bar.

_**All I have to** do is sink the nine in the corner with a slight back spin then the eight ball is mine. I can finally get my 50 dollars back. Damn poachers. _

Yumi looked down the cue stick, eyed the ball up and breathed in and out. Then smoothly, fluidly she jerked back and popped the cue ball in to the nine ball in the corner pocket with the right amount of back spin she wanted. _Perfect. _Yumi moved around the table feeling confident, that the game was hers. She lined up the ball and slid the stick in between her fingers breathing and just as she was about the let loose Yoshino burped ….loudly right next to her. Yumi looked up Yoshino and smiled then popped the cue ball into the eight with a satisfying thud. Yoshino glared as she walked back to Rei and got her money.

"You know Yumi you should be having a good time," Yoshino commented as she counted out the bills in front of Yumi making sure she didn't short changer her best friend.

"I am having a splendid time taking your money dear friend," Yumi joked as she looked to Rei who stood back towards the end of the table racking the balls. It was Rei's turn to play the winner, and Rei would loose more of Yoshino's money and she knew it so the bet wouldn't be big. Rei should stick to kendo, not pool.

"You know what I meant Yumi," Yoshino said placing her hands on her hips in an authoritive posture and Yumi just smiled. "I want you to be happy, Yumi."

"Well some people can't be as happy as you guys," Yumi said with a sad smile. It's been along time since… she would not think about that now. Yumi was certain that Yoshino brought her out for a …diversion. Yumi finally accepted their invitation.

"Oh well, In a few weeks I'm out of this hell. I'm used to you council members running my life," Yumi ceded to the ramblings of her friend and picked up her cue stick. Rei finished racking the balls and Yumi smiled at her best friends. They were both part of the student council and they all graduated today, the next few weeks were just formalities, parties, and other various engagements where Lillian girls had to act ladylike. She hated it. She liked running, like love jeans, and she wanted freedom to feel anyway she wanted. _She was just like me, even thought she was a council member too,_ Thought Yumi. Yumi laughed at the antics and playful displayed of affection coming from her friend then she looked around the crowd. The music pumped, the lights were an eerie red glow toward the dance floor, and she wanted something, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She looked toward the bar and felt her eyes widen, and her jaw drop.

"Yoshino, could you play for me so I don't take anymore of your money for a bit. I'm getting a drink," Yumi murmured as she let go of the stick let it tilt to Yoshino and let her feet propel her toward a pair of long legs, and blue eyes.

_**God I'm so uncomfortable**. I hate this music, it too...loud. How can anyone dance to it? Oh my god two women are embracing, no they are making out. Act like a lady Sachiko. Keep it together and then you can hire a hitman to kill Sei later for this ghastly evening. Are the glasses even clean? I feel like I have to wash my hands. With the way that large woman down at the end of the bar is leering at me I feel like I need to bathe. Ugh!_

Sachiko could not believe she agreed to let Sei take her out tonight but, yet again, she was tricked. Well sort of. Sei told her it was a lovely gathering, and her Onee-sama would be there. That sounded like it was going to be alright. Yoko has fantastic taste, but she didn't think she would end up in a gay bar in the middle of downtown on graduation night.

"Excuse me," a soft voice said as a small had reached across her to reach for stir stick. Sachiko flinched away and she met the most curious brown eyes she had ever seen.

"Sorry," the girl said as she nodded to the bartender. Sachiko watched the interaction for a brief moment. She had been trying to get the bartenders attention for about 10 minutes.

"How where you able to get her attention? I have tried to order a brink for awhile now and she kept passing over me," Sachiko asked as she settled back on the stool but her back was ridged, straight as a board. She stranger with the brown eyes shrugged and it was then that Sachiko saw the way her shoulders were slight, yet sculpted under a black tight fitting t-shirt. Sachiko's eyes traveled down as saw the shirt tucked in to tight black jeans fastened with a black belt. The stranger cleared her throat. Sachiko's eyes snapped forward.

Yumi found her way to the bar easily, everyone knew her as a regular and it was easy to maneuver into the empty stool next to the blue eyed long legged beauty. She simply wanted a stir stick to fiddle with as she waited for her drink, but when the woman flinched she was reminded of another who hated people in their personal space. She shoved the thought aside, and almost licked her lips as the woman looked her up and down. She knew who she was her name was Sachiko, they graduated today, and she was the goddess of their campus. It was odd seeing her here in a Navy blue skirt, pale blue silk blouse, and heels.

_**She looks like she is **going to a business meeting instead of a bar to blow off steam. She couldn't be anymore uptight. God was she checking me out? This is far too weird for me even thought it is an interesting thought that our valedictorian from one of the most conservative families in Japan was gay. Golly, who would have thought?_

The barkeep flitted over to Yumi and leaner forward and smiled at the woman. Yumi had a way about her that not many people could resister, men and women alike.

"Ello Love," began the bar keep as she dipped into an ice bin shoving ice in a tumbler and then pouring an amber liquid over the ice, and then a cola over it "How much did you get off her tonight?" The barkeep asked with a smile strapped to her face.

"Oh ya know how I am, Kate, I always win," Yumi drawled then looked to Sachiko, "also one for blue eyes here," Yumi joked and Kate asked Sachiko what she'd like.

"I would like the same, thank you," Sachiko ordered with ice on her voice. The barkeep shook her head and served up the drink and Sachiko looked at the glass.

"Thank you Kate. Talk to you later. Tell you sister hello from me," Yumi said as she leaned in for a hug and gave the barkeep the tab. Yumi looked over at Sachiko's reaction smiled as she saw shock on her face.

"She and her sister are Irish and they one hell of a St. Patrick's Day party," Yumi offered to try and ease Sachiko but Yumi found she liked Sachiko off kilter. She realized Sachiko was always in control, "By the way I don't think you will like that, and stop eyeballing the glass…Its clean." With that last statement Yumi walked back over to the table and watch Yoshino kick Rei's ass all over the table.

_**Where are they**? I want to leave. It's been a few hours, and I have had far too much to drink. Sei I am going to kill you._

"So you made it through the drink," said a voice to the side. Sachiko looked over and her eyes widened. It was her again. For some reason she was trying to find her in the throng of people at the tables earlier, but missed her. The woman sat on the stool next to her then leaned in.

"How much have you had?"

"Not your business madam," hiccupped Sachiko. The woman sighed and cocked her head to the side.

"I bet you have never been out of control in your entire life," Joked the woman. Sachiko looked into brown eyes with her icy stare and usually people backed off, but the girl simply laughed. It drove something deep into Sachiko, the feel of…competition.

"I have you know I have lost control before. I have been impulsive," argued Sachiko knowing the stranger could probably see through her lie. She looked over to the girl and the girl studies her. Then the girl placed her empty glass on the bar and slid off her stool never breaking eye contact.

"Prove it," She challenged as she lifted her hand palm up in invitation to take it. Sachiko asked the bar keep to keep her bag behind the bar, and took the girls hand. She led her onto the dance floor, where the beat of the music now sounded like drums in her ears but she would not be beaten. Brown eyes locked on blue as the girls hand snaked around her waist, and Sachiko let her. She has never before been led, unless it was at the co-ed dances she was required to go to. She let strong hands direct her, but then she found the beat changed. Brown eyes slowly came closer. Hands slid behind her back, then rested on her hips. She found herself drawn close to the stranger close enough to have their thighs touch. The girls hands linked with her own and drew then both the small of her back. It was oddly comfortable but she then let the music glide over her. She closed her eyes, and melted into the undulations of that of her dance partner. She found a hand slide down her thigh and her eyes opened and she felt her body flush against her. There was a need there in those eyes. It was something she could not explain. She swayed her hips and again let herself glide with the music. She closed her eyes relishing in the fredom of her body, of the moment.

"If you want more all you have to do is ask," a throaty soft voice asked near her ear making the hair on her neck rise. Sachiko's eyes slammed into brown yet again.

"Say it," urged the woman pressed against her. Sachiko pressed her body closer to her. Yes she wanted more. She needed more

"Yes," Sachiko whispered a breath away from lips so pink and full that she licked her own lips realizing she wanted to taste them. Then the song ended. The stranger drew away.

"I guess you proved me wrong," She stranger turned away and then back, "Sachiko."

_**Well moron that **was defiantly different. She almost did it. She almost kissed me, and I almost let her. Christ I wanted her to do it. But my hypocrisy could only go so far._

Yumi wanted more. She was about to drag Sachiko to the nearest corner and give Sachiko what she desired. She knew it by the look in her eyes. But she let go. She would not take advantage of a drunk. But the episode left her quaking as she walked out the doors into the night, to her car. As she fastened her seatbelt, she saw Sachiko walk out of the bar with a blonde, and a black haired woman, but there was something there. She was looking for something. Yumi sighed; she would sleep and forget about the episode.

**6:45am the Next Day**

_I'm going to kill her. My head hurts, and the sun is too bright and I'm going to die. _

Sachiko got out of the limo as it pulled up to school. She hated the damn thing but it was convenient today. She didn't recall drinking much but her hangover was not testimony to that fact. As soon as she stepped out of the car she felt another wave nausea hit but settled her stomach. She began to walk toward the school, her home for 4 years and prayed at the statue as usual. But this time she felt her legs give out. She was waiting for the impact of the sidewalk on her knees. But instead felt a body beneath her arm taking her to the infirmary.

It felt like the infirmary, but it was not. It was familiar. It was the Rose Mansion. She heard voices. She saw in blurred vision navy blue uniform, brown pony tail, and then the voice. She bolted upright, _Oh god no!_

"She shouldn't be at school today. She had scotch and coke last night, but I'm not sure how much," said the voice.

"Yumi, how do we fix this?" Asked Yoshino…yes that was her voice.

"We don't," laughed the girl.

"Excuse me," Sachiko interrupted trying to open her eyes, "Are you...?" Before she could ask her head hit the table with a resounding thud. She passed out cold.


	2. Interesting Dilemma

**This one is shorter but i wanted to leave a little suspence for the next chapter. I got this one on my mind and it needs to get out. It looks like Places In Limbo is on the backburner, sorry. Thank for your support.**

**~Snow**

**

* * *

**

_Holy shit! I cant believe Sachiko, Queen of the Campus, Princess of ice, unceremoniously passed the fuck out on the table. WOW! I hope she will be ok. I do feel like I should have watched her last night but she was never my responsibility but damn, that dance. I still feel my skin on fire._

"Yoshino you cant fix this. Look at the girl," Yumi motioned towards the slumbering woman. Sachiko would have the largest headache she had in her entire life once she woke up.

"Yeah, but she is kinda head of this little council," then Yoshino looked from Yumi to Sachiko and back then cocked her head, "How do you know she had scotch and coke last night? How do you know where she was at last night?" Yoshino tapped her foot on the floor looking for and explanation and when Yumi's eyes flashed quickly to hers she gasped.

"NO YOU DID NOT!" Yoshino began yelling at her.

"Calm down," Yumi urged, "I did nothing… sort of." Yoshino was about to launch into another tirade of screams when the door opened and Rei walked in and kissed Yoshino and then saw Sachiko stretched out on the table.

"Hey I'm here to help, Kendo ended early. What happened to her?" Rei said as she put on the kettle.

"I don't know. Ask Yumi," she spat to open space as she folded a towel and placed it under Sachiko's very unconscious head. With eyes on her, Yumi began to fidget wondering how she would get out of it. She knew it was a big mistake to play with Sachiko last night, a HUGE mistake, but it was irresistible. She knew she was** her** onee-sama, and the thought made her stomach roll.

"I saw her there at the bar," Yumi stated omitting specific details as she leaned back against the wall crossing her arms getting ready for the screams to come again.

'Really?" Yoshino asked surprised, "This person right here? Sachiko? At the bar?"

Yumi's head nodded and Yoshino looked over to Sachiko again as if looking at her in a new light, "Ya know, she really does hate men. Maybe that's why."

"Yeah well it was a surprise for me too, the valedictorian of Lillian slumming with us, "Yumi sighed her skin crawling, "Look Ill talk to you later Yoshino," then to Rei, "Don't let her push you around hon," Yumi said with a smile and a wave. Then the door opened and the world flipped. Light brown pools slapped onto her own deep brown and for a moment the world ran out of oxygen.

"What are you doing here," asked the girl looking up in to Yumi's eyes with a strain of surprise.

"To coin a phrase, Not your business madam," Yumi said acidly, "Your Onee-soma requires your dutiful assistance, Touko."

Before more can be said Yumi walked from Rose Mansion and on to the front offices towards the administrations. Once there she sat patiently after giving the receptionist her name to see the Career Advisor for the graduating class. She finally felt as if her lungs remembered how to breathe as she sat down

_Damn, I thought I was over this. Touko… why did you have to pull my heart from my chest and leave it shattered and broken on the floor? Well at least this time I didn't end up crying. _

Her thoughts were gratefully interrupted by a well dressed woman in a pants suit that welcomed her to follow her into the office behind her. The woman, Mrs. Honjio tossed her file onto the desk and smiled warmly at Yumi.

"Well Yumi, I am very delighted to say that you have many offers to go anywhere you want for collage. It really is up to what you wanted to study," Mrs. Honjio said beaming excitedly at the student before her.

"Thank you for seeing me today. I am happy to review these packages and information and make a decision," Yumi said nonchalantly as she reached for her file and turned to leave but was stopped.

"Yumi, you can go anywhere you want. You had the second highest GPA in the graduating class, you should have been up there taking your honors just like the valedictorian. We in the front offices were daunted that you didn't do this. Everything ok Yumi?"

"Oh course, "Yumi smiled, "I just don't like attention like that. Thank you Mrs. Honjio. Ill let you know where I'm going soon," Yumi said indicating to all of the collage materials.

_0000000000000_

_My damn head feels like it is going to explode. Ow ow ow. It hurts more than it did earlier, shit. Calm down fool, act like a lady. What a tick, was that the woman from last night? Who was she? Why was she here? What the hell is going on? I'm going to kill Sei. Screw it ill shoot her myself….ow._

Sachiko looked around at the room she worked in with her friends for almost 4 years. It was her home, and now she was thankful to that person for not taking her to the infirmary because she would have to explain about last night to her parents. She swallowed and could taste the bile rising in her throat.

"Here onee-sama drink this. It should help," Touko said softly placing her cup in front of Sachiko. Sachiko nodded her approval and closed her eyes. Her body felt horrible but her memory of last night put her skin aflame. The one thing she wanted was to know who that was.

"Touko-chan, who brought me here? I have to thank them for going out of their way to assist me," Sachiko asked her little sister pinning her with her eyes. She knew when Touko was lying by the way she clutched her hands in her lap and she saw it just then.

"She is no one. Just a student that saw you fall," Touko spoke tightly almost gritting her teeth. Then Sachiko heard a small laugh from the side that came from Yoshino as she put down the school newspaper.

"Sachiko, you do realize that you said or almost said something before your head hit the table earlier. Do you remember what it was?" Yoshino impishly asked the girl. Sachiko's jaw tightened. She was out of control, out of all reason when it came to the episode of last night, but she… wanted more.

"No I don't recall," Sachiko said tightly and look a sip of her tea.

"Touko, could you possibly go down stairs to the kitchen and get more of that wonderful tea?" asked Yoshino. As soon as Touko left Yoshino sat down at the table and pinned the woman with a glare.

"What happened last night Sachiko?" Yoshino pushed.

"It is not any of your business Yoshino," Sachiko retorted.

"It is my business when I see your little sister running around here scared of the fact that the person that brought you were was … Never mind," Yoshino waved aside the comment with her hand leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms.

"Who is she?" Sachiko asked bolting upright. Yoshino shook her head.

"You need to think about something long and hard. IF you choose something based on a night of drinking who is it going to hurt?" with that Yoshino went back to the chair and opened up the paper reading just as Touko opened the door to get the kettle warmed.


	3. Twists

**Hello there. You all wanted another chapter so here it is. It isnt edited so enough with the grammer and spelling typos i get it. If you dont wanna read the story because of it then bugger off. Now... when you have the song Sexual sang by Amber in the background pounding in your ears this is what comes out. I appologize in advance for the...twist. But thats how see it. Thank for your support.**

**~Snow**

* * *

The lights were the same dime red and gave the ambiance of passion on the dance floor. The woman was there, dressed in black yet again holding out her hand. Sachiko could not take her eyes away, could not tear them from the depts. Eyes brown almost black in the red glow. The look there as she slipped up close to her thighs made her swallow. Sachiko let her own thigh slip between to woman's, and their bodies entwined on the dance floor, molding together, thighs to cores, pressing their bodies close. Sachiko, taller than the woman but not by much threw her hands over their shoulder and she felt hands snake up under she shirt…slowly…eliciting a moan from….

Sachiko bolted awake, sweat on her brow, and her sweets a messy tangle prohibiting movement. As soon as Sachiko untangled her legs it was then that she felt a pool of wetness between her legs. She looked at the clock, 4:27 am. She groaned and she flopped unlady like back to the pillows. She had no idea why her dreams took her that place, with that person. She thought that a week later she would have forgotten that episode, but it lingered in her subconscious. Her sleepless nights have gone on long enough. She has to meet the stranger that made her…feel anything at all. As Sachiko slid her legs over the edge of the bed, and sat up looking once more to the clock, she nodded as she decided to talk to Yoshino. She must get answers but first she needed a shower. Thank the heavens it would be an early day.

"Yoshino, may I have a word?" Sachiko said as they packed up their things to go home. Yoshino glared at Sachiko because she knew it would come up again, as it had for over a week.

"You know her. Please tell me who she is?" Sachiko asked with a touch of edge to her voice. She never had to say please, it felt too much like begging, like she wasn't in… control.

"God Sachiko give it a rest," Yoshino said as she stepped to the door but Sachiko reached out for Yoshino's arm. Yoshino wheeled around on her friend finally loosing her patience.

"Look, if you want to see her so bad why don't you where you saw her first!" Yoshino barked at Sachiko, and instantly regretted it. She knew the suggestion; because it came from her, would make Sachiko go back to the bar. Yoshino saw it in her eyes. Sachiko will go back and look for her. But there was something else there. It was like there was a glimmer of regret. Yoshino put a hand on Sachiko's arm. It was a reminder of her last words about who it will hurt if she pursues this further. But Sachiko was on one track and that track involved Yumi. Sachiko nodded straightened her back, and walked proudly and gracefully from the room, with a hint of…hope in her eyes. Yoshino sighed and followed. Then her arm was once again caught.

"What in the hell are you doing, Yoshino?" Touko gritted as soon as she knew Sachiko couldn't here. Yoshino put a death like grip on Touko's hand and backed her up a few paces and dropped it. Yoshino stared down Touko and Touko almost flinched.

"You have no right here Touko. Especially with what happened last time. Especially with what you did to her," Yoshino toned. Touko's eyes slid to the floor, and tears filled in her light brown eyes.

"Im sorry I just don't want any one getting hurt…" Touko was cut short.

"You should have thought about that the first time," Yoshino said flatly as she stepped past Touko then turned her head to the side, "Never touch me like that again if you want to keep you hand intact." With those final words Yoshino left Touko to find Yumi.

000000000000000000000

_God my head hurts. There is too much stuff to go through. Tokyo University wants to give me a partial scholarship, Lillian U wants to give me a hefty package too. Hell some school in Australia UNE or something wants to give me a full ride. Why are things so complicated? If kill for a motorcycle, but oh the stereotypes. _

The thought of a motorcycle between her legs made her laugh. She loved her car, it was a little Honda and got great gas mileage and she would never really be rained on. But a motorcycle would have been an awesome graduation present, but her parents gave her the car. It was a better investment really. Yumi sighed and realized that it's a Friday and she wanted to get out. Yoshino called earlier and decided to let it go to voicemail. No doubt to tell her how Sachiko has been nagging her but she didn't want any part of it. It was a huge mistake, a very large mistake. The run in with Touko reminded her of the things that passed. Reminded her that you can't trust people you think you love. Yumi swallowed as she saw Touko tangled flesh to flesh with…

"Hey Yumi, have you decided yet?" Asked her brother as she indicated to the pile of materials.

"Yuki, my brain hurts," she whined as she nudged her brother as her sat down, "and I don't know where, and what I want to do. Im very happy I took English as my foreign language it opened up my possibilities." Yumi and Yuki have always had a fantastic relationship, and she would miss her brother dearly no matter where she went. But Yumi need to get away. She found it harder and harder to breathe in the house since Touko. She sighed and stood stretching her back.

"Um Yumi…" Yuki began knowing the subject would be hard, " Touko tried to call today. I promised to give a message." Yumi swallowed and turned away. She felt her brother stand and place his arms around her. She let him embrace her for a moment then stepped away. She needed to get out.

"Im going out tonight Yuki. I wanna have some fun," Yumi said with a slight smile as she looked to her brother. Then he smiled to.

"Good, get out there and enjoy yourself. Ill clean this up for ya. Get going and have fun."

00000000000000

A few hours later Yumi found a stool at the bar, Kate was replaced my Maggie, her sister tonight and Yumi got served right as she sat down. Yumi smiled to woman and placed bill on the bar and the tip in the jar then turned around. The lights strobed and the music pumped in a grounding base. She closed her eyes, and inhaled. She was more comfortable here in this place that she was in her own house and that said something. She saw the pool tables packed and came to the conclusion that tonight was not the night for games. It was the night for a diversion. She closed her eyes again for a moment bobbing her head in time with the beat and gasped as she felt a hand on her thigh. She opened her eyes only slightly but concealed her response.

"I hoped to find you here tonight," Said the girl with a smile.

"Damn it Yoshino! You scared the hell out of me," Yumi sputtered, and she reached for her scotch and cola. Yoshino just laughed.

"I came tonight to look out for you. Rei is out there somewhere trying to find a table," Yoshino said waving to the crowd of people. She looked over to Yumi who lounged back against the bar, again dressed in black.

"You have an admirer Yumi, and I hate to say it but they found you this time," Yoshino said as she nodded to the door. Yumi's eyes followed Yoshino's line of sight and Yumi felt her mouth close and her teeth clench. She tried not to feel anything for the long legged, blue eyes beauty that walked toward the bar. Yumi saw her eyes comb the crowd.

"OK, let's find that table Yoshino," Said Yumi as she picked up her glass. Then Rei returned shaking her head.

"Nothing open. It looks like we are going to have to camp out here," Rei said before she ordered a club soda. Rei was always the designated driver, and very seldom would she drink. She might sip Yoshino's but never has she gotten drunk. Yumi groaned and turned to the bar and looked in the mirror behind the bar watching Sachiko. Hoping she didn't see her, but it was no use. Sachiko saw Yumi's back and wove through the crowd to Yumi. Yumi turned back around and stared right into Sachiko's eyes. Sachiko Stopped for a moment then began again. Yumi noticed a difference in her walk. It was predatory, it was…sexual. Yumi's head cocked to the side and then looked to Yoshino, and Yoshino had her eyes glued to the woman. Sachiko's gaze flitted to Yoshino and a smile touched her lips, then she looked straight back to Yumi. This time she held out her hand, the same way that Yumi had the first time.

00000000

_There she is. Go for it. No one knows who you are and you are free here. Just do it. Dance with her Sachiko. Don't be a lady tonight. Be a woman. God when she looked at me I swear she undressed me with her eyes and I want her to. _

Sachiko held out her had to the girl lounging at the bar and felt the world blur. She wanted the feel of their bodies together she realized as she walked over to the beautiful creature before her. Yumi looked at Sachiko's hand and then sat up. Yumi slid off the stool and close to Sachiko not taking her hand. Sachiko swallowed as Yuma's body came close to hers. She wanted to meet her body. Then Yumi Looked into her eyes, into her soul, and Sachiko almost groaned from the intensity. Yumi stepped closer to her, in her personal space, but she still had not taken her hand.

"You are not in control here Sachiko," whispered Yumi's voice in her ear, "I am." Then Yumi walked away looking to Yoshino and Rei saying with her eyes that it was time to go. Sachiko sucked in a breath amazed. She turned around and watched Yumi walk away, and followed.

Once out side she spun Yumi around. When brow eyes collided with blue Sachiko sucked in a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"What is your problem?" demanded Yumi as she yanked her arm away. Yoshino and Rei stepped forward and Yumi stilled then with her hand.

"You did what you did the last time. You said what you said last time. You have sent my entire life into a spiral since that night," Yelled Sachiko loosing control.

"You are not the only one who's lost control Sachiko," yelled Yumi silencing Sachiko. Yoshino and Rei looked on with wide eyes and moved to give them some privacy but Yumi stopped them. "Yoshino you will hear this later anyways, so stay. I want you to know what really happened."

"What really happened? Do you think I would lie to her about this?" Beseeched Yumi enraged, and then she threw her hands up, "Why do you have to make things so complicated? Why?" asked Sachiko looking at Yumi searching for an answer.

"I cant let this happen Sachiko. There are too many… complications," Yumi said then before anything more can be said a body stepped out of the shadows. Yumi groaned.

"Touko, what are you doing here?" Asked Sachiko.

"I followed you. I wanted to see if it led you to her," Touko stated simply. Sachiko looked from Yumi to Touko. She saw Yumi's anger flare and then in insecurities of the little sister around this person.

"What's going on?" demanded Sachiko. Yumi looked over to Touko and then Yoshino and Rei. Yumi felt like this entire night had gone from bad to worse then to one of the circles of hell.

"Yell your Onee-sama Touko," said Yoshino moving to Yumi's side knowing it will hurt Yumi again to hear it from Touko's own mouth. Touko took a deep breath shaking her head and let tears fall to the street. Sachiko made to step towards her littlie sister but Touko stopped her.

"We were lovers about 6 months ago," Touko lightly whispered, and at the gasp from Sachiko she turned her head like it was a slap.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sachiko asked as she stepped closer, then Touko stopped her again shaking her head.

"It gets worse than that," Touko said as she shook her head and felt more tears come, " I didn't want to hurt any one," Touko began then was cut off.

"Oh just spit it out," yelled Yumi shaking. Sachiko looked at the two in front of her. And waited patiently. Yumi stepped forward to her startling her. She flinched back.

"I can't, won't get into this, where ever this may go because she fucked my brother, and wanted you," Yumi said in a steady voice then here eyes turned to ice as she heard Touko gasp.

Yoshino put a hand on Yumi's shoulder and pulled her back. Sachiko gapped at Yumi, then to Touko. Yumi began to walk away when Sachiko reach out to Yumi and caught her and spun her around. She just wanted to see those eyes. Those deep brown eyes. Something clicked inside of Sachiko. Her arms went around Yumi. Yumi, shocked did not move, did not feel, she could not open up at that moment. When Sachiko pulled back and looked into Yumi's eyes Yumi refused to see behind those blue eyes afraid of what might be there.


	4. Roses

**Another for you all, no editing again. Hope you like the direction these two girls are going. thanks for the support.**

**PS Thank you Wikipedea for the Japanese liturature introduction and the first part of Sachiko's card came from ****George Bernard Shaw.**

**Snow**

* * *

Thoughts ran in her head so quickly she couldn't keep up with them. The feeling of Sachiko's hands on Yumi's shoulders and she looked in to Yumi's eyes made Yumi think days later for the confession. Yumi knew for a fact that Touko had a crush on Sachiko. It was as clear as glass the way Touko felt but Yumi was a fool, thinking that she was happy with whatever time she got with Touko. Touko made Yumi's life a little brighter, and a lot more fun and carefree. Then Yumi came home on a Saturday afternoon from an outing with Yoshino. She didn't hear a thing as she climbed the stairs her Ipod blaring in her ears. She went into her brother's room looking for im because she wanted to download some music and what she found took the breath from her lungs, and the heart from her chest. She stood, looked at the two in shock. Naked bodies scrambled to get their clothes. Yumi turned away and walked shakily down the hall and out of the house not hearing Touko yelling after her because the music was too loud. Yumi came back from Yoshino's house later after telling her exactly what she saw. Yoshino listened, and Rei made tea and cake. That was when she came out to her brother. That was when her brother realized the shock and depth of the situation. That was when Yuki and Yumi drew apart, not as close as they used to be. But every day Yuki tried to assure his sister that he never meant to hurt her. Yumi forgave her brother, but never forgot that a person who loved her hurt her. The thought stuck with her for months.

It was not until recently that Yumi began to feel better, began to want to feel better. She was not distraught that Touko hurt her, but it was who she hurt her with. Now Sachiko plagued Yumi's thoughts but Yumi refused to let her in. Yumi would not get tangled in that web of drama. Yumi was literally smacked out of her reverie.

"You need to eat Yumi," Yoshino bossed. Yoshino has been a constant in Yumi's life for the past few days. Then Yumi found a hand in hers. Yumi looked at the hand and felt it squeeze her own.

"you hitting on me Yoshino?" joked Yumi, trying to smile at her best friend.

"You wish honey, but im serious you need to eat," laughed Yoshino. Yumi smiled and ate the wonderful cod dish that Yumi's mom cooked before she and her father went out for a date night of their own. "what are you thinking?" Yoshino asked as she set down her chopsticks finished. Yumi sighed deeply.

"Im thinking about the other night," Yumi confessed and Yoshino nodded her head silently urging her to go on. Yumi ran her fingers through her hair.

"There is something about Sachiko. There is something I just cant put my finger on. She is smart and beautiful, there was something in her eyes after she hugged me that said more to me," yumi paused and looked to yoshino then down to her half eaten place and pushed it away, "It was something I have not seen before."

"What are you going to do then," Yoshino asked as she placed her hands under her chin and leaned forward. Yumi sighed again and shook her head.

"Im not going to do anything. Everything will pass in time," Yumi said but her thoughts were on a pair of blue eyes that bored into her very soul.

Ooooooooo

The words, 'you are not in control here,' passed through Sachiko's thought over and over again. She evaluated every facet of her life and found everything in her life up till then meant nothing. She had offeres from various collages, and she found that a few weeks ago she would have gone the collage her family told her to. Now she wanted to do what she wanted, not anyone else. Her thoughts continually went back to Yumi. Their dance set her skin on fire, but the confession about her and Touko make a chill run down her spine. She looked over to Touko and found that Touko would not look at her. She had not spoken too much since that evening.

Yoshino finished her work while the white roses were out posting for events as they were underclassmen. Yoshino looked once more to Sachiko, and nodded, then the Touko and glared. She waved once and then went out the door. Touko reached for her bag when Sachiko placed a hand on hers and made her sit. Touko shifted not looking at her onee-sama.

"What is she like?" Sachiko asked gently. Touko's shoulders dropped relaxing. Sachiko knew the tone of voice at the moment would be key to getting Touko to talk.

"She…she…" Touko began.

"She is wonderful isn't she?" Sachiko asked helping Touko. Toouko nodded.

"I see," Sachiko paused, "Did you ever love her?" Sachiko inquired. Touko flinched and looked down at her hands. "Did you love her brother?" Touko flinched again. "why did you do it then?" Touko's eyes filled with tears. Sachiko moved to Touko and held her and shushed her little sister.

"Yumi was and is the best person I know. She is hurting. But when she looked at you told you of our past I saw something there I have never seen before in Yumi," Touko paused wiping her nose on a napkin, "I think she likes you a lot onee-sama." Touko brushed tears from her eyes and looked in to blue. "And you like her too." Sachiko nodded, and let go of her little sister showing her support. What she did was horrible but she would support her little sister.

"help me," Sachiko said bringing Touko's eyes up to hers again, "Help me get to know Yumi, Please." Touko smiled and agreed.

Oooooooooooooooo

"Medieval literature (1185–1603)… Alright…During this period, Japan experienced many civil wars which led to the development of a warrior class, and subsequent war tales, histories, and related stories. Work from this period is notable for its insights into life and death, simple lifestyles, and redemption through killing. A representative work is _The Tale of the Heike_ (1371), an epic account of the struggle between the Minamoto and Taira clans for control of Japan at the end of the twelfth century. Other important tales of the period include Kamo no Chōmei's _Hōjōki_ (1212) and Yoshida Kenkō's _Tsurezuregusa_ (1331).Other notable genres in this period were _renga_, or linked verse, and Noh theater. Both were rapidly developed in the middle of the 14th century, the early Muromachi period."

Yumi found the last few days of school cumbersome. She already tested, graduated and was about to go down and see Mrs. Honjio in regards to her pick of colleges, but the damn teacher. Rambling on and on. She was mainly here to tutor those who have failed their final. Yoshino asked me to do so because 3 of the students were on Rei's kendo team. Yumi sighed watching clouds when there was a knock at the door. In came a delivery boy holding a vase of long stem crimson roses. The boy talked to the teacher and the teacher nodded towards her part of the class room. Yumi dismissed at the long legged chick getting flowers from her boyfriend. There was a thud on the top of her desk making her head turn around. The delivery boy smiled and walked out the room. Yumi looked around the room and quickly put the flowers on the floor and resumed her daydream out the window as if nothing happened. She saw the card and read it.

First love is only a little foolishness and a lot of curiosity. Let me be your second love and be foolish together.

Sachiko

Yumi swallowed and felt the heat rise further and deeper up her neck. She put the card down and wrote a small note, smiling. She rose and excused herself to take care of the flowers because they were a distraction. She bowed and walked over to the rose mansion. Once there she knocked on the door and Yoshino answered the door. Yumi walked in hoping Sachiko was there but her luck she wasn't, however Touko was. Yumi paid no mind to the girl and set the flowers on the table.

"Make sure your onee-sama receives these," Yumi said and then flashed a smile at Yoshino. Yoshino looked at Yumi wondering. All Yumi did was walk out the door and back to her Japanese Literature class.

Later Sachiko made it to the rose mansion and Touko and Yoshino stayed to see what the card said. In all honestly they both read it but they wanted to see Sachiko's reaction. Sachiko looked to Touko and Touko nodded giving confirmation that they were the flowers for Yumi. Sachiko, bewildered, picked up the card and read.

A fool is a fool because they wish to be completely foolish in love. Not because someone asked them to be a fool with them….idiot. Better luck next time.

Yumi

Sachiko crushed the card in her hand but couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her lips. _Next time huh?_

"Yoshino, I need your help too," and before Yoshino could deny Sachiko Touko and Sachiko cornered into a chair. She looked up to both women. Shook her head at the smile on Sachiko's face.

"You are lucky im a sucker for a love story," said Yoshino as she sat back and draped her arm over the back of the chair.


	5. Authors Note Q&A

Hello there,

This is not a chapter update as much as it is me answering questions in my reviews since I have no idea how to reply so people can see whats going on. I would say that we are midway through the story and with some of the reviews I have gotten id like to just clear the story so you all understand whats going on. There are things that have not happened, or will not happen, and just a reference from the author. I hate doing these but I hope you all will indulge me while I clarify some elements of the story.

_**1. Honulicious**_  
_**2011-03-21 . chapter 4**_  
**i wonder if yuuki still feels strongly about touko... i'm a bit confused about touko's feelings...when she flinched...does that mean she really did love yumi and yuuki? why did she do it? all for sachiko? no no...doesn't make sense. i don't know if sachiko is engaged in this story...is she? hmm  
**Honulicious: No Yuuki doesn't feel strongly about Touko. He didn't even know that Yumi was dating her let alone that Yumi was gay. So…. Touko became like Helen of Troy…destroyer of relationships but Yumi will not loose her brother. The relationship is not the same true but she cant blame a person who did not have all of the facts. Yuuki thought he was getting with Yumi's friend not her GIRLFRIEND. Everytime Touko flinches is because it is a constant reminder of her failure and a lover, friend, and woman. And it amplifies when Sachiko talkes about it because she never wanted for Sachiko to know of her indiscretions , she never wanted Sachiko to know how low she had gone to … well to get laid even though she was in love with Sachiko. IF you cant have the object of your desire go for the next best thing. _Sachiko is NOT engaged!_

_2. **duran  
**_**_2011-03-21 . chapter 1 _  
****however what ever happened to the other stories that you originally wrote? will you be reposting cirque noir anytime soon? am curious about is if sachiko's family have dissolved the engagement sachiko has with her cousin.  
**Duran: Thank you for your kind words but Cirque Noir will not be coming back. Some of the other stories maybe, but not that one. It kinda became my baby. I actually wrote that story based on a completely different idea and different characters. I will not lie, I put the story up here to see what kind of responses I would get. Sorry if this doesn't make you want to read my stories any more. As for the engagement there was not one. Im making Sachiko a little bit more free with her Future. With all of the drama of Sachiko Wooing Yumi I didn't want to drop the engagement thing. That would be too much even for me.

**_3. seyan  
_****_2011-03-21 . chapter 4_  
I**** hate Yuki and to Yumi god what's wrong with her?.. who would deny Sachiko Ogasawara?  
**Awww Hate is such a strong word for a person who didn't know what the heck was going on, so give the boy a break. LOL. As for Yumi resisting Sachiko….come on. I wouldn't want to be another pawn controlled by a control freak. Yumi LIKES Sachiko more when Sachiko lets go and by being the way she is Sachiko now knows what its like to truly want something, go after it , and have a goal that is her own.

I would like to thank you all, every single person who has read the story, and who has asked these questions. I am out for making Sachiko the one to chase Yumi because it seems that in most stories Yumi is the one chasing even though she is too shy to say anything. Ill try to update soon but we will see. I am going to finish this story, but it is only a matter of time. Once again thanks for your support.

Snow


	6. A Hopeful Rendezvous

**Hello every one, I had a long week. This chapter is very interesting in that you dont have the chasing i was thinking of putting in there. However i do add a part where Sachiko sent Yumi a poem. LOL. I went in a very different way this chapter. Yumi's reaction to Sachiko is a build up of weeks of being sought after. She began to like Sachiko thats why the chapter might feel like Yumi switched gears quickly. The bit where Yumi is looking at photographs is inspired by my wife. She was beyond beautiful that night and i had to write it in here. thanks for your support. **

**~Snow**

* * *

"It's like she can read my mind, Youko," Sachiko said as she nursed a scalding cup of tea. The weeks flew by and Sachiko had not gotten anywhere in her pursuit of Yumi. In a mere 2 weeks she would be going to her new collage, and starting her new life away from the confines of the corporate empire her family made in Japan. She called upon her Onee-sama for advice.

"Sachiko, have you ever thought you are in love?" helped Youko. Her little sister had never behaved like such a… teenager. She could tell this was very different if not difficult for the girl so she kept her playful nature at bay. "Just to remind you Sei will be joining us in a few moments." Sachiko nodded.

"Good I need to ask her a few questions and as for love I don't know what that feels like to compare this feeling to. However I do want to see where this goes. Yumi has been hurt in the past and I think that's why she has rejected all of my attempts."

"Tell me about your attempts, Sachiko," urged Youko to try and figure out how to help her friends' problem.

"Youko, its horrible, " Sachiko said with a smile, "For examples the 2 that really stand was when I sent her a card and flowers and a quote about being foolishly in love, then she took the flowers back to the mansion and wrote in the card that it was a good try and I was an idiot. Then I sent her a poem. Youko it's the poem I wrote that won first prize in the Japan State Poetry contest. It was very damn good. She sent it back to the mansion, with corrected grammer, and wrote D-, FAIL, at the top like I was a student of poor skills."

Youko couldn't help but laugh, "This sounds like it would be Sei's worst nightmare. She got me by going to the advisor and pleading with her to put her in everyone of my classes. It turned out she was not cut for honors courses. But that one boneheaded idea led her to ask me for tutoring. And as we got to know each other, I could not help but love the whelp. Speaking of the devil, here she comes."

Sei joined the party with a gigantic smile stretched a cross her face and a teasing glint in her eyes but Sei was warned not to mess around too badly with Sachiko. Sei greeted Sachiko and kissed Youko then took a sip of Youko's tea. Her face scrunched up in a wince and then motioned for the waiter.

"May I please have a soda?" She asked the waiter then turned back to the duo.

"Sei, Sachiko has a problem that I think we can help her out with, but first she would like to tell you something," Youko made the way for Sachiko to begin.

"Well it's difficult to begin," Sachiko said nervously.

"Sachiko, I already know you are gay. A woman cannot hate men the way you do without being a lesbian. I've known for years, so just talk to me." Sachiko's mouth gaped open as she turned to Youko. Youko threw her hands in the air.

"I did not say anything to her," She tried to defend herself. Sachiko sighed.

"I want to know how to woo a girl," Sachiko said as she looked down into her green tea. She was afraid to look up because she could feel the lecherous smile stretched across Sei's face, she did not want to witness it.

"Well, what have you done to try to," Sei clears her throat, "woo the girl?" Sei could not keep the smile from her lips. "Alright since I have to pretend I'm yanking teeth here, what is the girls name?"

"Yumi, her name is Yumi," then Sachiko's expression softened, "She has the most wonderful brown eyes."

Sei's head jerked to Sachiko after she received her soda from waiter. "Wait, what is this girl's last name?"

"Fukuzawa, why?" Sachiko supplied as she tilted her head the side watching Sei's entire demeanor to change. Sei's face paled, her smile dropped from her lips, and she slouched in her chair.

"Drop it Sachiko. She is out of your league," Sei said gravely.

"W-What? Why? How?" Sachiko stammered.

"Sei what's wrong?" asked Youko.

Sei fidgeted with her glass sliding a finger up and down the dew moist sides. After many moments she spoke.

"Sachiko do you love her?"

Sachiko was hit like truck plowed over her. What was going on? Then Sachiko nodded. Sei sat up straight with a small smile on her face.

"I'll help you, but you have to promise me one thing," Sei demanded.

"Anything," jumped Sachiko.

"Do not hurt Yumi," Then her voice grew deep and low, "Or I'll break your legs in the most painful way I can." Sachiko swallowed and nodded.

"Sei, dear, how do you know Yumi?" asked Youko.

"She is my favorite little cousin," Sei smiled. Sachiko let out a deep breath and thought; at least it wasn't another previous lover.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sachiko was nervous as she walked down the aisle and then looked up to find her Onee-sama and Sei munching on a bucket of popcorn. Sachiko never went to the movies so this was a very big learning experience for her on many different levels so she was going to trust Sei's judgment on this particular event in her life. If she screws up she knew the name of a wonderful hitman by the name of Sam. Sachiko was about to sit down next to Youko when a man came up and sat right next to her. Sachiko glanced to Sei and sat next to her.

"Where is she?" Sachiko asked smoothly but her nerves jumped. Sei smiled in between handfuls of popcorn and then tilted her head. At the entrance of the theater she saw Yumi and her heart skipped a beat.

"Now remember, ask her questions. She's smarter than most people. She is not an idiot, as you found out recently, so have a conversation with her until the movie starts. Then do the things we talked about when the movie plays." Sachiko nodded vigorously and then leaned back in her chair getting comfortable.

Yumi saw the dark headed figure and frowned. Sei asked her to come out and have a great night before she left the country for school. She loved her cousin like a big sister especially since Yumi and Sei had so much in common. Sei even taught Yumi how to cope with the lesbian lifestyle and Yumi had never been more grateful to another person. She walked up to the group and looked right down at Sei and leaned over Sachiko's legs to hug her happy cousin. Sachiko tried not to look at the curve of Yumi's back, feel Yumi's leg between hers, and most definalty not to look at Yumi's curvaceous back side. Yumi sat down after saying hello to Youko.

'Yumi. It has been a very long time. I would like you to meet my petite soeur, Sachiko," Youko introduced.

"Youko it's been almost a year, I hope everything is wonderful. And as for Sachiko, we might have met before," she teased with a dazzling smile on her lips. Sachiko couldn't help but feel nervous. When Yumi was settled Sachiko leaned over toward Yumi.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" Sachiko asked referring to the way Yumi stretched over Sachiko's body.

"Whatever do you mean?" Yumi inquired with the face of an innocent angel. Sachiko could only look at Yumi and give an "uh-huh" in reply but her smile never wavered mirrioring Yumi's own smile.

"IT serves you right by recruiting everyone to hook us up. Now you even enlisted the services of my own cousin. Tsk tsk," Yumi said wagging a finger at Sachiko. Sachiko hooked her finger with Yumi's and moved the finger to the side not letting it go.

"I didn't know she was your cousin. I went to Youko for help and she brought along Sei. I found out the other day. I was relieved she wasn't another lover," Sachiko stopped rambling fearing she went to far, but to her relief Yumi laughed.

"Lovers with Sei? Golly Youko is the only person I know that can keep Sei under control. That is truly a match made in heaven," Yumi stopped to answer a piece of movie trivia on the screen but was interested to see that Sachiko was just as quick, "So you like movies?"

"I love film, but I am not a movie theater fan. There are too many people and I get very claustrophobic and uncomfortable."

"Well why are you here if you hate movie theaters?" Yumi said looking over to Sachiko then Sachiko looked into brown eyes and let a smile hit her lips.

"Honestly?" Asked Sachiko.

"Honestly." nodded Yumi

"Because you are here," Sachiko said as she looked back to the screen and answered another bit of movie trivia. They talked on and off about many topics for about 20 minutes before the movie started. As the movie began Sei elbowed Sachiko and Sachiko looked over. Sei motioned her head down toward Sachiko's leg. Sachiko nodded then readjusted in her seat as if to get comfortable and let her knee brush Yumi's. Sachiko tried not to look panicked as if she were really watching to film but the sensation the warmth of Yumi's knee was… interesting. Further into the movie Sei once again nudged Sachiko and picked up her drink, then Sachiko nodded and when she saw out of the corner of her eye that Yumi was reaching for her own drink Sachiko 'accidentally' reached for what she thought was her drink. She smiled an apology but she let her fingers linger over Yumi's skin for a moment longer than was comfortable. This continued through out the movie until Sachiko looked over to Yumi who had a vaguely bored look on her face.

"Do you like the movie?" asked Sachiko.

"I've seen it before with Yoshino," Yumi said and Sachiko sighed then Yumi looked at Sachiko. "DO you like the movie?" Sachiko frowned then shook her head. Yumi smiled then leaned over Sachiko again and whispered to Sei. Then Yumi took hold of Sachiko's hand led them out of the theater. Once out of the theater Yumi let go of Sachiko's hand and Sachiko almost whimpered at the lose of such warmth.

"Sei taught you what to do in a theater on a date didn't she?" asked Yumi with a smile on her lips walking out to the parking lot. Then Yumi laughed out right at Sachiko's sheepish look then nudged Sachiko. "Its ok she taught me the same stuff the time asked her how I was supposed to date girls."

Sachiko followed Yumi to a blue car and when Yumi motioned for Sachiko to get in her did not have to be asked twice.

"Where are we going Yumi?" Sachiko asked as she locked the seatbelt into place.

"IF you had the idea of a perfect date what would it be?" Yumi asked as she turned the key in the ignition. Sachiko looked at Yumi with her mouth wide open.

"I'm not sure. I have never been on a date before." Sachiko claimed as Yumi then nodded her head and took a left towards the outskirts of downtown. Sachiko noticed there was no judgment in Yumi's face or posture when she said she had never dated before.

"Do you like coffee?" ask Yumi as she whipped in and out of traffic on the highway. Sachiko clenched her eyes shut then felt a hand on her thigh shaking her, " Hey are you ok?"

"Coffee is good, just don't kill us?" Sachiko said behind closed eyes and then they shot open as she heard Yumi laugh out again.

"IF that was a joke Sachiko I think hell just froze over. And there is nothing wrong with my driving. We will be there in a bit just hang on and try not to throw up in my car," Yumi jested as she zoomed down the highway.

Finally they stopped in a small slightly rundown area south of downtown. Sachiko unbuckled her seatbelt and launched out of the car so fast she thought that she could have only moved faster if her ass might have been on fire. Yumi walked to the corner and motioned for Sachiko to follow her. They walked in to a small 24 hour dinner and sat in one of the booths. Yumi grabbed a menu and clucked her tongue then put it down. She looked at Sachiko who didn't even look at the menu.

"You already know what you want?"

"Just coffee and a piece of toast. I'm afraid to eat anything too heavy after being in a car with you. Then I'll have to get home. So I'm eating light tonight." Yumi smiled at Sachiko. This was a lot different than she thought. After all of the gifts, flowers, hell even chocolate she was afraid that Sachiko would only be out for one thing.

"So this is your idea of a perfect date?" asked Sachiko.

"Yeah, coffee and conversation. I like to get to know who I'm seeing or may possibly seeing," Yumi supplied as she licked her lips when the coffee arrived. Sachiko's mind couldn't keep up.

"Are we on a date now?" asked the blue eyed woman hopefully. Yumi's eyes smiled over the rim of the cup and when she put the cup down she cocked her head as she had done so many times during the time Sachiko and Yumi had interacted that Sachiko found the motion endearing.

"Why are you interested in me Sachiko?" Yumi asked straight out. Sachiko was caught of guard and she put her cup down.

"I don't know. I am always in a state of control, as you know. But with you I'm not. I like that feeling. I like the way you made me feel. It is not about the dance on that night I was drunk, don't get me wrong wow, but you seem like a real person to me. It's something I admire in a person, and crave in a companion." Sachiko looked into the black liquid and saw her doom there.

"Thank you for the honest answer. Why did you not ask me or tell me this in the beginning?" Yumi delved deeper as she took another sip of her coffee.

"I was afraid of rejection?"

"HA! Im sorry, but I shot you down so many times in the past month it just seemed funny for you to bring up rejection."

"I also have never felt this way about anyone else before," Sachiko said defensively. Yumi's smile didn't fade but she nodded her head in understanding.

"May I ask you a question Yumi?"

"Sure."

"Why did you come up to me in that bar?" Sachiko asked quietly. Yumi put her cup down and noticed it was already empty then looked at Sachiko's nearly full cup. Sachiko gave over her coffee and Yumi smiled.

"I have never seen anyone so extremely out of place, yet undeniably sexy at the same time. I guess I had this overwhelming desire to play with you… to touch you." Yumi said as she looked into the coffee cup swirling the coffee. Sachiko noticed that Yumi did this when she fidgeted and found her cute. Sachiko swallowed her nerve and reached out for Yumi's hand.

"Then thank you because if you had not done that I wouldn't want to live my life," Sachiko said as she found deep chocolate eyes. Then she looked at the coffee cup and tilted her head. "Let's get out of here?" Yumi nodded and smiled.

"So where to?" Asked Yumi as she turned the key in the ignition once more.

"Head back towards campus but turn right before you hit the gates there is a small condominium there. It's just a place for me to stay when the night gets late and all I have to do is walk to school in the mornings. There is something I'd like to show you."

"Sachiko, I'm not interested in seeing your bed yet," Yumi joked as she turned on to the highway again. Sachiko laughed and shook her head.

"You have a one track mind don't you?"

"Of course," Yumi jested.

The drive from the coffee shop was faster than from the movie theater and Yumi found herself very nervous about going into Sachiko's apartment. She had made a small game out of shooting Sachiko down but when she saw her at the theater she was torn between wanting to rip her head off or being touched to ask Sei for help. Yumi could not help feeling a tug towards Sachiko, but the fact that she didn't want to be hurt again lingered. But after weeks of games she found Sachiko's poem truly touching potent even touching her in places she thought were frozen, especially her heart. The flowers the chocolates it was like a dream and she did feel herself liking Sachiko more and more but where was it going to go if she left in a few weeks. Her mind ran all the way up the stairs and past the threshold of Sachiko's apartment. When Sachiko flipped the light on Yumi was rendered breathless. All around were photographs of gardens, landscapes, cityscapes, animals, and seascapes. Yumi wandered from picture to picture allowing herself to be caught up in each photo.

"These are wonderful. Who took them?" Yumi said still staring at a large picture of a leaf dripping with morning dew. When no answer came Sachiko looked down with her hands in her pockets. "You took these?" Then Sachiko shrugged. Yumi looked from picture to woman and was amazed at such a creative and wonderful eye. Sachiko turned around and went into the kitchen. Yumi heard a pop like a champagne cork and Sachiko came back with two glasses.

"I have Sparkling Apricot Cider," Sachiko reassured her guest that they were non-alcoholic drinks.

"Well lady, what did you bring me here for?" asked Yumi smiling.

"I want to serenade you, if that would be alright with you?" Sachiko said as she looked in to Yumi's eyes. Yumi's eyes opened just a touch wider.

"No one has ever serenaded me before so I wouldn't know," Yumi gestured with her hand as she sat down on the sofa for Sachiko to continue. Sachiko whirled around and Yumi was confused for a moment then Sachiko came back with a huge case. When Sachiko sat on a stool and then reached for the case Yumi was surprised to find that Sachiko hefted a cello into position to play. Sachiko nodded towards Yumi.

"I have never played for anyone like this before, please be gentle." Sachiko said and smiled back when Yumi did. Yumi nodded and scooted to the edge of the cushion. When Sachiko pulled her bow across the strings an eerie melodious tone filled the air. Yumi watched as Sachiko closed her eyes and began to use her body to play the instrument leaning to and fro along with the movement of the bow. Yumi noticed how beautiful her fingers were as they slid up and down the neck of the instrument. Sachiko was in a different plane of existence, and she was beyond beautiful, she was angelic. Yumi moved from the sofa and walked right up to Sachiko, behind Sachiko. She slipped her arms over Sachiko's shoulders and then embraced Sachiko from behind. Sachiko's played faltered only a moment before she ended the song. The rich notes of the cello hung in the air as Yumi embraced the woman who was rapidly becoming more than a friend from behind.

"Sachiko, I'm…" Yumi whispered in Sachiko's ear, "I was broken. I'm a little scared of what is happening. I'm leaving in 2 weeks Sachiko. I don't want to fall in love with you but I think I am and it scares me. That's why I played that game with you with your gifts. They touched my heart but I'm…" Sachiko placed the cello to the side and pulled Yumi around in between her legs and embraced her waist and placed her head to Yumi's thrumming chest.

"I understand," Sachiko soothed the woman's fears. Then Yumi looked to her watch.

"It's late I had better go," Yumi turned toward the door but was stopped but a hand in hers. Sachiko stepped closer to Yumi. She stepped into Yumi's space, slid her palms up Yumi's arms and cupped her face. Sachiko stopped only because of the look on Yumi's face. It looked like shear horror. Then Sachiko eased back slightly and began to drop her hands but found Yumi's hand on the back of hers holding Sachiko's hand to her cheek. Sachiko wrapped her arms around Yumi and held her close.

"Stay with me please," Sachiko whispered on Yumi's ear lobe causing the girl to shiver. "Sleep with me Yumi, please." Sachiko pleaded softly. Then Yumi nodded.

"Let's sleep together Sachiko," Yumi said into Sachiko's chest. Sachiko sighed as she kissed the top of Yumi's hair relishing in the scent of Yumi's shampoo. Reluctantly Sachiko let go.

"I'll get you some pajamas," Sachiko came back with a pair of sweats, yes she owned sweat pants but only away from the main house, and told Yumi where the bathroom was. She ran to her own room and stripped out of clothes and into flannel pajama pants and a loose t-shirt. By the time Sachiko was crawling into bed Yumi stood in the door way looking too cute with Sachiko's larger clothes on her. Yumi padded over to the bed and settled between the sheets her heart thrumming in her throat.

"Yumi," Sachiko whispered, "I'm not going to hurt you. You are safe here love. Good night." With that simple statement Sachiko rolled over on to her side to show that she would not harm Yumi or try anything with Yumi. Yumi felt hot tears hit her eyes. No one ever treated her with so much… love. Sleep claimed both women before either felt Morpheus cast his wonderful spell.


	7. Compromising Positions

**I would like the thank all of you for the wonderful reviews. Thank you very much for your support. Not much to say so i hope the chapter says it for me.**

**~Snow**

* * *

The night left the bodies of the two women to their own devices. Once Sachiko woke to the feeling of a warm hand splayed over her abdomen. In the middle of sleep Sachiko shifted to her back and when the pressure made its self known her eyes bolted awake. Yumi's hand slipped up under her shirt and rested over her ribcage dangerously close to the swell of her breast. She bit down on her lip to ensure she not moan from pleasure. Sachiko deftly clasped Yumi's hand and transferred it to the mattress between their bodies. Sachiko took further account of the situation and found Yumi's entire body curled up against her. Sachiko dismissed the position for Yumi seeking warmth, nothing more. Sachiko closed her eyes and drifted back to a fitful sleep always aware of the warmth of the hand that had been on her skin.

Yumi found sleeping in Sachiko's clothes the most comfortable feeling. They were loose and baggy and swallowed her whole. When she finally slept it was like she fell into a cloud of Sachiko's scent and the sensation thrilled her. No matter how many times she told herself that she could not let this happen, she found herself slipping further and further into Sachiko. Once during the night she found Sachiko curled around her body, with her hand slipped between the mattress and her ribs. The feeling of Sachiko's breasts on her back, her thigh slightly between her legs, and the soft puff of air on the back of her neck instantly flooded Yumi's senses. Yumi craved more but her head yelled for her to go no further. She could not deny the fact that she was sexually attracted to Sachiko. She could not deny she had feelings for the woman, but where would they go? How could they make this work? In 2 weeks she left, where will Sachiko go? What were Sachiko's plans? Yumi shut out the world in those pre-dawn hours and gave herself over to the pleasures of her body being protected by Sachiko's loving embrace.

The sunlight shown through the window and Sachiko groaned as the pain of the rays hit her sleep laden eyes. As she tried to move she noticed something quite odd. She was pinned beneath a soft body. She looked down and saw Yumi in almost the same position as she had left her during the night except for the very compromising position Yumi shifted into. Sachiko whimpered as she felt Yumi's thigh between her legs so very close to her core. Sachiko sucked in a deep breath as Yumi nuzzled into her chest, her mouth breathing hot air onto her nipple through the fabric of her shirt. Sachiko's breathing became ragged and fear of Yumi waking in this position drove a spike through her senses. She promised she would not hurt Yumi, that she was safe here with her. But Sachiko could not give up this moment just yet. Instead she slipped her arms around the sleeping angel and let her sleep. Sachiko listened to the symphony of her breathing; the rhythm of Yumi's heart beat below her fingertips then sighed. Sachiko found home in the arms of a woman that might not love her. Sachiko smiled as she remembered Yumi's words again, 'you are not in control here, I am,' and Sachiko could not agree more.

Yumi shifted slightly and the movement brought her thigh in solid contact with Sachiko's wet center. Sachiko groaned and tried to stay her hips. Yumi's eyes opened at the sound and felt arms around her. It was sublime. It was wonderful but the sound she heard invoked a different feeling... arousal. She looked up to see Sachiko biting her lip, holding her tighter and tighter. Yumi took inventory of their entwined embrace and almost jumped back off the bed. Yumi jerked upright to give Sachiko space, but what happened would be Yumi's downfall. Her thigh pressed against Sachiko harder and the sound that escaped Sachiko's lips caused Yumi to flood between her legs. Blue eyes hit Brown as Yumi found herself over Sachiko straddling her thigh. Sachiko's hands slid up Yumi's arms feeling the taught muscles. Experimentally Yumi rocked her thigh into Sachiko and Yumi was shocked by how responsive Sachiko was to her touch. Sachiko cupped Yumi's cheek feeling warmth radiate though the smaller woman on top of her. Yumi saw it in Sachiko's eyes the depth of emotion she wanted to have in a partner. She saw the depth of love there in Sachiko's eyes. Yumi leaned slowly down and stopped a breath away from Sachiko. Both women licked their lips in anticipation; both women wanted the moment to last. Sachiko closed her eyes waiting for Yumi to take control, giving Yumi all power. Sachiko was lost as she felt soft lips barely graze her bottom lip. Yumi simply tasted the salty sweet mix of Sachiko and moaned, Then Yumi went forward...

The phone rang and made both women bolt away, shocked out of a moment they could not get back. Yumi made to retreat from Sachiko but Sachiko's hand bolted out and stayed Yumi's movements. Yumi sat straddling Sachiko's thighs as Sachiko brought the phone to her ear not wanting to let Yumi run away.

"Hello" growled Sachiko into the phone, "Good morning Touko-chan." Sachiko watched as Yumi's face clouded and her entire demeanor changed. Yumi made to move away from Sachiko but Sachiko would not let her move. She would not let Yumi runaway. Yumi stayed where she was but felt her entire world constrict and the ground which was firm when she woke this morning vanish into oblivion. She had no balance, she had no direction and she could feel her tears catch in her throat painfully. She would not look into Sachiko's eyes because of what she would find there. Then Sachiko's body went ridged. Yumi looked up into Sachiko's eyes and saw blue eyes colder than ice staring back at her. Yumi reached out and laid a hand upon Sachiko's chest, over her heart. Something went horribly wrong and Yumi's first reaction was to protect Sachiko. After hanging up with Touko Sachiko snapped her cell phone shut and shot her arms out and took Yumi into her embrace.

Sachiko found the news unsettling. She hated the man within the depths of her soul. He was the worst person she had ever known and his sudden death meant nothing to her. She knew she should feel something towards the loss but she could not muster any emotions. Her hands traced circles over Yumi's back and she breathed in a deep gulp of air falling into the scent of Yumi. Yumi settled in between Sachiko's legs not sure of what she should do so she laid on top of her friend.

"My father died last night," Sachiko whispered. Yumi's head jerked up with such a snap that the vertebrae popped in protest.

"Sachiko, I'm so sorry," Yumi said as she tried to comfort her friend. Sachiko's eyes locked with hers and Sachiko's palm slipped to cup Yumi's face.

"You are more beautiful than the sunrise on a perfect day. Did you know that?" Sachiko said changing the subject. Yumi, stunned for a moment recovered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked as she laid her head back down on Sachiko's chest. Yumi was half tempted to play with the erect nipple centimeters from her lips but thought better of it.

"Not really. I hate my father. He cheats, well cheated on my mother and she just let him. He made rules for me to follow in order to take over the firm, but I hated them. He was a despicable man. I don't think he ever loved my mother. She was just good breeding," Sachiko's voice trailed off as she ran her fingers through Yumi's hair. Yumi nodded her understanding.

"Yumi? You were about to run from me weren't you? Because it was Touko on the phone?" asked Sachiko lifting Yumi's chin to look into her eyes. Yumi's eyes shifted to the right unable to answer the question for fear of Sachiko's reaction. All of a sudden Sachiko flipped Yumi onto her back with Sachiko reclined next to up on her elbow to hover slightly over Yumi. Sachiko slid her hand into Yumi's and laced their fingers together and brought them to her lips.

"I will do everything in my power to never hurt you, and keep you safe. I...I feel very deeply for you. Can you trust me?" Sachiko whispered. Yumi reached up and cupped Sachiko's cheek.

"You mean it don't you?" Yumi asked searching for confirmation. When Sachiko nodded Yumi felt her heart leap from her chest. Yumi lunged up and caught Sachiko's lips with hers and shared a kiss that put all other kisses to shame. Lips moved against the other, and Sachiko whimpered from the contact. She broke the kiss in a daze and looked down at the woman in her arms.

"May I touch you?" asked Sachiko tentatively. When Yumi nodded Sachiko melted into Yumi. Her fingertips traced a path over Yumi's lips, jaw, and then neck. When Yumi's eyes closed to the gentle ministrations of Sachiko she gasped when she felt lips replace fingers and hands come to her hips. Kisses, feathery soft kisses, slid over Yumi's skin. Sachiko wanted to show Yumi what she could not say. She wanted to show Yumi she loved her with each and every kiss upon silky skin.

Later Sachiko and Yumi finally roused themselves from the bed. Yumi was driven insane by the soft touch of Sachiko and Sachiko was on the brink of loosing control and begging the girl to take her but there was no rush. Sachiko knew for certain things would work out just fine. Yumi dropped Sachiko off at the Sachiko's family estate on the way home.

"Yumi, will you be there for me through this? Its about to get messy," asked Sachiko hoping her friend would not leave her in the thick of the family squabbling. Yumi leaned over and Kissed Sachiko.

"Ill be here for as long as I can. I leave in a few weeks," Yumi said sadly. Now that she found Sachiko she wasn't ready to give her up. Sachiko nodded and smiled.

"Any time I get with you I will cherish," then she kissed Yumi's hand and headed into the estate and into what has been her personal hell for 18 years.


	8. Such A Wicked Tease

Hello everyone. Thank you all for your support. This hasnt been edited. Thank for all of your reviews and support.

* * *

The view was high from up here, on top of the world. Cars buzzed by like ants, and people looked like specks of dust. Maybe this was why Sachiko's father, Touru Ogasawara, treated people like they were beneath him. In reality from up here they were beneath him. With the death of Touru Sachiko's like became chaotic, busy, and never ending meetings. She hated every moment she was able to look out of those windows and imagine something else. She was now the richest woman in Japan. She could do as she very well pleased. Her rebellion started when she sent her measurements to a tailor for a Versace navy blue pants suit. She mother almost had a coronary at the sight of her daughter in... pants. Sachiko smiled at the small victory of a woman that ran her life like she was nothing more than a mere doll to be admired and looked at. She was grateful to her father for dying. Suguru told Sachiko that their fathers were planning a merger between the families by marrying them. Suguru and Sachiko had a laugh at this. It was not a secret that Suguru was about as straight as a slinky, and Sachiko found her thoughts stray towards Yumi. The droning of a man in a tacky brown suit bored her to thoughts of throwing herself out of the high rise window.

"That is enough, Mr. Matsumoto. Ill take your brief, and other articles you have and review your proposal," Sachiko turned from the window, "Gentlemen, take a 30 minute break." As Sachiko noticed that the men did not move she stared them down with a gaze colder than ice as the word now growled past her lips. Before Suguru stood she bid him stay behind. When the door finally closed Sachiko sank into the chair and kicked of her heels. She steepled her fingers and groaned as the air hit her tender feet. She heard Suguru chuckle beside her and winced.

"Ah Sa-chan, that is no very lady like. What would Sayoko say if she saw you like this?"

"She wouldn't say anything, she would have died already from my lack of training," Sachiko sighed and sat up straight then looked at her cousin, "What are you going to school for?" She knew if was Business management with a minor in communications but she wanted to see if she could trust him.

"Sa-chan, you know what I'm going to school for. Please don't play games with your favorite cousin," Suguru tut tutted at Sachkio. Sachiko sighed and then let down one of her walls.

"I need out of here. I don't want any of this," Sachiko looked to blue eyes, "I want you to work for me, as CEO. I want you to continue to make us large sums of money so I can live my life. I'm giving you power. Give me my life." Suguru looked into Sachiko's eyes, and then smiled warmly at her.

"You will remain CEO, but you will go to school. I don't care what you will become but I demand you go to school. The only way i will take this job is if you remain CEO, come into town for major business mergers, and have a company cell phone on you so you can be readily accessible. I will run everything from here. I will have all powers regarding the empire. You will get a weekly updates of all happenings. You will have a voice in YOUR fathers company that he left to YOU."

Sachiko could not really believe her ears. Suguru accepted her offer and gave her the option of remaining in the company at the head of it. Basically Suguru would make all decision in her best interest. Sachiko nodded and went to press the intercom for her secretary. Suguru's voice floated in the space between them. Shocking her making her unable to move.

"Is she worth it?" He asked as he stood and walked over to her. Sachiko's mouth dropped then her head began to nod. Suguru placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled, much like a proud older brother. "Then go and be with her. Honestly cousin if I were her I'd make you grovel because I know you haven't talked to her."

"Then let's get Jun in here to draft a contract leaving me ownership and CEO right and you all the decision making aspects and you report to me."

"Lets do that," Sachiko called Jun in then turned to a smirking Suguru with a small piece of paper in his hand, "you will need this." Sachiko snatched the paper from his hand and read. The look of absolute surprise riddled her beautiful features.

"How?"

Suguru laughed, "I have my little spy." Just then a slender professionally dressed woman, shorted than Sachiko, with glasses and a laptop came into the room. Jun was ready to draft the contracts, Suguru was ready to take the reins, and Sachiko was ready to begin her life.

Meanwhile...

"I can't take that mom, just please. I have this under control. I will get 90% of my things when I get there. Just send the bedding and shower supplies to the student housing. Ill get them. Thank you." Yumi practically shoved her mother out of the bedroom. She leaned against the door and sighed. She looked over the bed and saw her phone. She tried over and over to contact Sachiko. She was worried, now she was pissed off. She kept thinking it was wise of her to keep her heart closed. That morning they shared was nothing more than a fleeting moment lost on the tides of time. Sachiko apparently wanted nothing to do with her. Even after she asked if Yumi would be there for her. Yumi was just her fucking emotional crutch. Her one time lesbian fling before they began their lives. Yumi punched in a number the vowed not to call in her entire life. She tapped her foot and hopped that she would never have to do this again and this was her last effort to find news of Sachiko. A light voice chirped into the phone and Yumi's blood ran cold.

"Hello? Touko speaking. How may I help you?" Yumi swallowed and kept the air in the lungs afraid to breathe, afraid of what her voice might reveal but she gathered her, nerve.

"Touko, its Yumi." Touko felt her entire being stop. Her defenses flew into high gear as she listened. "I-I wanted to know how Sachiko was holding up after her fathers death. Is she alright?" Yumi mentally kicked herself for she never felt this self conscious before. Yumi heard nothing but a long silence and then rambled on. "I'm sorry I should not have called. Have a good day."

"No..Yumi wait. I was just surprised. As far as I know Onee-sama is ok. She has been in meeting all week long. She took over the company." Yumi could hear the strain in Touko's voice. She could hear how hard Touko was trying to give Yumi what she wanted. Touko felt elated at the amount of trust Yumi had bestowed upon her in this moment. She did not want to mess up this moment and chance at peace with her. But the silence on the other end of the phone was daunting.

"Touko...thank you. Tell her I'm glad she is doing well. And I wish her nothing but prosperity in her future. Have a good day."

"I will as soon as I can, and you have a good day too Yumi. And congratulations on the scholarship. It should be fun to go so far from home."

"How did you know where i will be going?"

"Yoshino. She called me up the other day regarding last moment changes to the mansion. She left Rei's kendo stick there and wanted to check before she drove all the way other there. We got to talking and then we talked about where You and Onee-sama would be going for school. I don't know about Sachiko but she told me you were going to UNE. Wow Australia."

"Oh right, haha. Thanks for the wishes Touko. Have a good day," Touko pulled the phone from her ear and looked at in shock. Yumi was sincerely wishing her the best. Touko bid Yumi farewell and then immediately called a number she remembered by heart.

47 hours later

The train was 8 hours long and Yumi's ass began to hurt from the long plane ride then the long train ride to the University. The train was stopped for about 2 hours because of a track malfunction in a town called Tamworth and Yumi took the moment but walk to the dinning car a purchase a pack of Anzac cookies and a beer. She was in desperate need of the drink and thought that when in Rome drink as the Romans do. During her train ride she had the wonderful experience of sitting next to a rather chatty woman who playfully answered questions about Australian culture, idioms, and sayings. But after the wait in Tamworth Yumi just wanted to get to the train station, find her contact, and get to her house right next to the campus because it would be cheaper for her to live in a house. Yumi wasn't worried about the money but she wanted to live off campus. She shared an entire house with her brother, mother and father. It would be nice to have to share with only one other person. It would be refreshing Yumi thought.

Yumi sighed as the train began to move and she calculated she would be there in about 2 hours, hoping nothing else deterred her from her destination. As the train slightly swayed, she began to think of Sachiko and she didn't want to admit it but her heart did clench just a small amount. Yumi's eyes closed and when they opened next it was to a wonderfully soothing accent over the speaker system saying the next stop was Armidale. Gladly Yumi stood, gathered her bag and stood with many of the other passengers by the door waiting like caged animals to get out. The night had already fallen and the sparse station was brightly lit. Yumi could care less as she looked for her back and her contact. She saw a sign with her name written on it and walked up to them while lugging her suitcase.

"I'm Yumi Fukuzawa, it's nice to meet you," She said hoping there was no other Yumi there. The girl was tall, very tall, with blond hair, green eyes and a warm smile.

"G'day! Welcome to Australia, my name is Jill. Pleased to meet you. Let me get that for ya, then we can be on our way," Jill got the back and tossed into the back of a small truck what she called a Ute. She talked and talked about where they were what they did at the campus to help people who lived off campus adapt to campus life. Yumi was excited and thrilled of all of the new possibilities.

"I picked up your roommate yesterday. She wasn't much of a talker but you don't have to be here. We like it for people to come out naturally. I met an American once and the girl asked a lot of questions. I guess if a cultural thing. But are you hungry we can get something on the way?" Yumi shook her head and smiled just listening to Jill speak. Jill shrugged her shoulders and then carried onto Yumi's new home. Yumi saw a small brick house, with a small yard. She hoped her room mate would just let her sleep. Surely they can exchange pleasantries tomorrow. Yumi got out of the Ute and looked around. At night it even seemed like a nice place. She inhaled a gulp of air and felt slightly lightheaded. The altitude of the school being a on a very tall hill hit her. It was the hill the Australian but to her she was in the mountains. She only ever really lived on the coast so being this high up took its toll.

"Thanks Jill. Ill see you around campus right?" asked Yumi as she hefted her suitcase strap over her shoulder. Jill's eyes lit up.

"Of course. I live in Drummond and Smith dorms, just over there," she pointed to the building no more than to the other side of her back fence. "Come on over any time and we can chill out together. Ill even feed you the campus food," Jill said with and wink and a nudge. After a quick handshake Yumi walked up to her new home. She was not sure if she should knock. What if her new roommate was already there? Yumi squared her shoulders, and walked through the front door, thankful it was unlocked. She didn't have a key. The floors were wooden and warm and the light from a lamp made a very nice calming glow spread across the room. There was already an overstuffed couch, and love seat set up to watch a rather large screen television and DVD/VCR player. Yumi was impressed with the lay out of the house and then wondered down the hall. There was a light on in the first bedroom and the bathroom right across the hall. She went to the far bedroom assuming that was hers since it didn't have a light on. She opened the door to find a bed and frame, already set up, bedding already covered the mattress. She put her suitcase on top of the bed and unpacked. She found a small set of drawers for her clothes already there to the side of the bed. It only took her 5 min to put the small amount of folded clothes into the drawers. She kicked off her shoes and sat down. This would be the best 4 years of her life. She heard a small banging and clinging in the kitchen. She sighed and header out to meet her new room mate. She could hear humming, and rich alto that calmed Yumi. She heard the water from a faucet run and then stop, as she walked into the living room her steps stopped. The kitchen was open and everything could be seen from the living room. But what Yumi saw made her feet glue to the wooden floor. Yumi let the moment pass and picked up a sofa pillow a launched it at the back of her room mates head. With a plump the roommate stopped setting for tea. Her hands stopped as she dropped to her sides and she turned with a look of shock on her face.

"Now that was childish Yumi," Said that rich alto. Blue eyes locked on brown and Yumi felt tears beginning to in the back of her throat. Her pulse beat like the pounding of a galloping horse. Sachiko could feel Yumi's rage roll off of Yumi in waves. Sachiko bent to pick up the thrown pillow and walked slowly and put it on the sofa. Yumi lashed out picked up the pillow and began throttling Sachiko. Sachiko threw her hands up in defense then she stepped to the side and Yumi followed. Yumi chased Sachiko around the living room like a mad woman and before Sachiko knew it Yumi lunged at Sachiko and brought her down. Sachiko, taller than Yumi, Flipped in Yumi's grasp and pinned the girl.

"STOP!" shouted Sachiko right in Yumi's face finally bring Yumi out of her blind rage. Yumi's wrists were pinned to the floor right next to her head and she couldn't break free as Sachiko also straddled her hips completely incapacitating the girl. Sachiko and Yumi glared at each other chests heaving, lungs gasping for breath. Yumi calmed for a moment a once she felt Sachiko's grip loosen she bucked her hips and thrashed again. Sachiko held her down yet again. Yumi let a tear slip down her temple then turned her face not looking at Sachiko. The anger and pain in Yumi's eyes stung Sachiko to the core. She never wanted to hurt Yumi. She never wanted to see that hurt in Yumi's eyes. Then Sachiko growled and popped off of Yumi startling the girl beneath her.

"I'm a fucking fool. I'm so stupid." said Sachiko as she went to the kitchen sink and placed her palm on the ledge just looking out of the window into blackness. Yumi wiped her face and sat up bringing her knees to her chest. Something in Sachiko's posture screamed for Yumi to truly listen, look, and then judge.

"Why?" Yumi croaked from the floor in the living room. Sachiko's shoulders dropped and shook her head looking down at her hands unable to answer. Yumi stood slowly and walked to the couch and leaned against the back of holding her arms as if shielding Sachiko from her heart. "Why are you a fool, Sachiko?"

Sachiko shook her head and let tears plop down into her hands. She had not cried in years. Her father's death would not evoke tears, but hearing Yumi ask that question hit a cord in Sachiko's heart that Sachiko couldn't name.

"Why are you a fool Sachiko?" whispered Yumi looking at the woman she had come to care about even if she never wanted to. Sachiko turned to Yumi, anguish splayed across her features. Yumi noticed she seemed smaller then, smaller then the confident woman she knows. Yumi started into blue eyes as Sachiko walked slowly toward Yumi.

"I-I..." Sachiko knew the words she wanted to say, needed to say. Those three words that seemed impossible to say because of how long she knew Yumi, but she couldn't. She longed for her heart to be free and free it was here, with Yumi.

"Sachiko," Yumi began softly barely a breath in the air, "Why are you a fool?" Yumi swallowed as Sachiko closed her eyes and then stopped just a foot away.

"Yumi I..." Sachiko was stuck again. Words had betrayed her again. Sachiko couldn't take any more. She lunged to Yumi shocking the girl. Her arms flew around Yumi, her mouth met Yumi's and as soon as Yumi registered Sachiko's mouth on hers, her lips softened as she kissed the girl back. Yumi moaned as all of her fears, all of her doubts slid away. Sachiko was here with her, in Australia. then a thought hit her. she did all of this for Yumi. The realization forced Yumi the kiss Sachiko with more vigor. Tongues danced, and hands roamed. Yumi allowed herself to fall ,into Sachiko and as Sachiko began to ease back planting feather light kisses on Yumi lips, cheeks, nose and eyes Yumi let out a breath she did not know she was holding.

"Please, Sachiko," Yumi whispered a breath away from Sachiko's lips looking in to the most gorgeous blue eyes she had ever seen, "Don't hurt me." Sachiko wrapped her arms around Yumi protectively and cradled her head to her chest.

"I never wanted that, never. I came here to be with you. I made a choice to be with you, "Sachiko paused, "If you will have me." Yumi lunged up and caught Sachiko's lips while letting her thigh slip between Sachiko's. Sachiko groaned and felt her hips press tighter into Yumi's. Sachiko's hands slid down to Yumi's hips tracing her jeans about her waist. Sachiko then slipped her thigh up to Yumi's core and reeled when she heard Yumi's moan. Then WHAP! Sachiko felt the soft cushion of the pillow whack her in the back pausing all advances. Yumi wore a dazzling smile.

"What are you? Some wicked tease or something?" asked Sachiko incredulously smiling back. Yumi stepped to the side, and took Sachiko's hands and pulled her to her room. Then Yumi whispered into Sachiko's ear.

"You have no idea," Yumi claimed with a smirk. Sachiko's jaw dropped at the implications.

"God, I love you," Sachiko finally said, and then Yumi stopped and Sachiko almost panicked.

"I know," smiled Yumi, "I feel the same way about you."

Sachiko beamed at the woman. She found peace. She knew if was going to be exciting, passionate, wonderful. But the one thing that both women knew they found was a future, a future full of love for the other.


End file.
